Since the commencement of recorded time, man has always enjoyed fishing, whether with the simplest pole and thread line to the more complicated bait casters, spinning rods and fly rods of today. As rods and reels become more complex, so too have fishing lines become more complex. In particular over the years they have progressed from natural thread-like woven fibers to synthetic lines, for example, monofilament. In modern times people often speak of three types of fishing lines in common use, monofilament, fluorocarbon and braided fishing line. These three lines also come in a variety of different weights, for example, for bait casting rods the line weight generally used include 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 17, 20, 25, 30, 50 and 65. For spinning rods, the line weights commonly used are: 4, 6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 15, 20, 30 and 50. You can see that the mathematical combinations or variations that could exist using the variables of types of line, types of rods, and weight of line may increase in an exponential manner. And to further complicate issues, some lines are impossible to distinguish by mere inspection.
These phenomena, coupled with the fact that few serious fisherman rely on just a simple single pole set-up creates a problem of remembering line weight, and the line type, for any given pole. This can frustrate the fisherman that want to select carefully line weight and line type for fishing, whether it be for fresh water fish such as pan fish, walleyes, northern pike, bass or Muskie, or salt water fishing, such as for fish sea trout, sea bass, or tuna. there is no current aid available short of memory or writing in a notebook.
It can therefore be seen that there is a need for fisherman's tool/indicator that allows a fisherman to instantly know the line weight and line type on a rod or reel. This invention has as its primary objective the fulfilling of this need.